I've Been Warned
by madamfluff
Summary: As he drew closer to me, I swear I could’ve heard music all around me. The man pulled out a white clothe and put it over my lower face. Slowly sinking to the floor, I fell into complete darkness. Please R&R tell me if I should carry on
1. The Beginning Of All Things

As I walked down the dark lonesome road, I stopped outside the once spectacular Opera Populaire. I sighed as I realised that my dream was never going to come true. It all began when I was accepted into a singing and dancing school. I must've been around the age when my uncle died and my cousin taken away. I used to live them…after that horrible night I had to stay with my cousin's childhood sweet heart. Raoul de Chagny. Just thinking about him makes me home sick. I walked up to the burnt and now semi black building. I opened the creaky door and walked inside closing it behind me. A shiver ran up my slim figure as a small gust of wind blew my skirts round, while leaves ran past as if they were running away from a predator. I watched them closely and then carried on as the dry leaves come to a halt. As I walked through the grand entrance to the once brilliant stage. All that was left of the entire room was burnt sets, stage walls, back droppings and cob webs. I shook my head at the thought of a spider close to me. I looked round the broken room and walked over carefully to the chandelier. I looked over it as if it was some kind of god or something similar to it. I went down to my knees slowly, so I would not disturb the peace. My hand reached out to some broken pieces of the chandelier. They all looked so beautiful. They deserved to be built back to where they belonged but somehow there was something inside of me saying that it would only ever be a dream. I brought the piece of glass closer to my face, so I could see the fine details built into the small thing. As I looked into it, I saw something else in it. I turned round to see a white mask in box 5.

It just stared into my eyes as if it was trying to take over my mind. I stood up and turned to leave. The figure moved a bit to my sudden movements. I looked back at the white mask and realised this must be the one my dear cousin, Christine, must have been talking about. I dropped the piece of chandelier and moved towards the entrance so that I could leave this place. The figure silently went off and as I reached the doorway, the figure was standing there. I stopped abruptly, looking at him. As he drew closer to me, I swear I could've heard music all around me. The man pulled out a white clothe and put it over my lower face. Slowly sinking to the floor, I fell into complete darkness.


	2. What's Happened To Me?

_Hey thank you to all the people that have reviewed for my story. I think that you'll give me some enthusiasm to write some more chapters. Well review also about this chapter because if I don't I'll give up. wipes tear away But any who let's see what you guys think of this one! Thanks again to you'll!_

**Chapter Two: What's happened to me?**

Spinning…spinning…spinning. I opened my eyelids so I could produce a image of where I was. I knew at once when I opened my eyes I was not at all at home. It looked nothing like my room at the Chagny Estate. I sat up slowly, my hand instantly rising to meet my head. I moved my legs over in a professional manner and opened the drawn curtains around the bed. I looked around the room and suddenly all these memories came flooding into my mind. I started to shake a little as I stood up, to see if my memory was serving me correctly. I went to the door, realising I had horrible, coin taste in my mouth.

I felt like spitting the taste away but I knew that it wasn't very lady like and only little boys did that sort of thing. Without realising what I was doing, my hand had already turned the door handle and opened it. I walked out onto the small look a like balcony and looked at the misty lake. It looked like Christine had exactly explained to me. I store at the lake for sometime and looked to see a man sitting behind a grand organ. The organ was beautiful. I had never laid eyes on a organ so...equisetic.

The man turned on his stool to look at me. There was a very uncomfortable silence between us. I looked at his eyes…lonesome, loving, adoring golden orbs. They were so unnatural to another's eye. I moved closer to him and looked at his facial features. The muscular feature watched my every move as if I was going to attack him.

"Christine…?"

_Is that a could cliff hanger? Well hope you enjoyed it. You're all lucky I got past my little writers block. Well R&R and tell me what you think about this!_


	3. Fearuful Truth

Hey everyone so sorry for the very long wait. I've been really lazy and had massive writers block so I blame that. Well here is chapter three I really hope you enjoy this one and remember please R&R so I can have no more writers block!

**Chapter 3: Fearful Truth**

"Christine…?"

Her name rang through my young mind. I didn't know what to say as I was afraid to speak to this masked man.

Reality came round to me and memories flooded back to my sight. Christine wrote, in her elegant writing, about her Angel of music. Maybe this was the Angel of Music she was talking about in her letters…it has to be.

What am I to do now? Break his heart another time to save my dear cousin, Christine or break his heart another way by painfully lying to him.

I looked for a better way of the dreadful truth. Soon to realize there is no other way of saying it other than speaking the tearful truth. I cried silently inside for this masked figure, for he is to fond out about the truth soon enough.

I moved my now blue lips to say what was needed.

…Nothing.

Realizing that my voice would not be heard as it had been over run with fear of the masked male standing before me.

Without noticing tears were falling down my pale face. The man saw this and automatically held me, whispering comforting things into my ear. I looked at him. His golden eyes looked so soft and easy to fall in love with.

"Your not Christine are you?" The male finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the both of us.

"Well Mademoiselle, what is your name?" he asked softly and politely.

"Rose…Rose Daae…" I said quietly as my voice was not very strong in the coldness.

"You're…your Christine's cousin?" He asked stepping back a bit.

I nodded, looking down at my feet, not saying anything. He sat down his organ bench. He rubbed his left eye gently, thinking.

"…What is your name Monsieur?" I asked my voice soft coming through, but with shivers through it as I am cold. Just thinking…where am I? Philippe will be off his temper if I do not return home soon.

The man on the organ bench looked at me shocked.

"My name? My name is…Erik but Christine called my Angel…" His voice died down as he finished slowly.

I stood there silent and not moving at all. He watched me carefully. I looked into his eyes and felt that gentle, soft, loving warmth from moments ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So do you like it? Please R&R and thank you to the fans who reviewed back. Love you all.

Laters From madamfluff


	4. The Gentle Phantom

Hope you all like Chapter Three Fearful Truth. Let's try this one…the fourth chapter.

Enjoy all!

**Chapter 4: The Gentle Phantom**

It felt like forever that we just looked into each other eyes. His eyes were filled with so much emotion that needed loving care.

What am I thinking? It would never be…he loves Christine.

Flashback

"_He's so wonderful Rose…he has brought out the best in my voice…oh if anything were to happen to my Angel of Music, I should surely never dance or sing again!" Christine sighed gracefully, sitting on a swing next to Rose._

"_And I my dear, Christine, would never sleep again!" Rose said to Christine cheerfully. They looked at each other and laughed._

End Flashback

Erik moved closer to me, our faces only inches away from each other. I could not help but wonder. Why he was so nice to me.

"Not to sound rude Monsieur-"

"Please call me Erik…Rose…" He said quietly looking into my eyes. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Not to sound rude, Erik, but may I ask why are you being so kind and gentle to me?" I asked him shyly not sure of the answer to come. Erik stood there, his hands just touching the tips of my own fingers. I watched his face carefully, waiting patiently for his answer.

Erik sighed and stayed looking away. "I do not know…it may be the fact that you are related to Christine." He said looking at me now. I looked at him and nodded slowly. Not knowing what to say in a reply. "You are going a bit blue Rose… come into the library and sit in front of the warm fire." Erik toke me by the arm, leading the way through is musical mess. I watched my feet move soundlessly over sheets of music.

I could feel Erik's eyes on me. Erik soon opened a wooden door and showed me into a room filled with a fires warmth. I looked around at some of the books, noticing that most of them had beautifully hand made hard leather covers. I smiled inwardly to myself. Erik sat down while watching me wonder of the books.

"It is the collection…" I said running a hand down the spine of a non-leather book. I felt his eyes just watch my body move around the small room. I stopped and toke a leather file out, looking it over. I sat down in the opposite chair to Erik. Erik watched me look through these parchments of music. I laughed a bit after reading a line in the chorus.

"What is so funny Rose?" Erik asked leaning forward to see what I laughed at. I looked at him smiling.

"Just the chorus…it's not a brilliant laugh but I say it would be quite a giggle," laughing a bit as I replied. Erik smiled, well really half smiled as he was wearing the mask, and nodded. "Do you sing? Please tell me you sing," Erik asked me picking up another leather file with music parchments inside of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's the fourth chapter hope you enjoyed it! Remember R&R or shall have writers block for the rest of my life…not really but yeah…lol. Well please R&R I would love you all lots.

Over and out,

madamfluff

xoxo


	5. Show You to the World

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I've been really busy with school and getting passing some tests. I get my Art results back soon, so wish me luck for a pass. Thank you for all your reviews and keep them coming aye. I love your reviews and I love you guys. You guys give me inspiration. Well here's chapter five.

**Chapter 5: Show You to the World**

Do I what? I looked at Erik a bit oddly. There was a voice at the of my mind yelling: _You know the vocal cords of voice! _I sat there my mouth just hanging there open…very unlady like if you ask me. Erik sat there waiting for an answer, which I was quite rudely holding back. Erik sighed, "Well Rose, my dear, do you or do you not sing?" He asked. I could hear the impatience dripping into his deep songful voice.

"Oh, sorry Erik…um, yes I do. Though the last time I sung was years ago…" I said shyly looking at my hands. I hardly knew the masked man. It doesn't feel right to open up to a complete stranger…who in fact has actually kidnapped me. Erik smiled happily while pulling out some music sheets. I watched him carefully, wondering what he was doing.

"We are going to strengthen that voice of yours so then you can show the world!" He said like he had achieved something new. I wasn't entirely sure of what he was planning but it concerned my voice, so it must be good.

Right then I thought of my dear cousin, Christine. Oh, how I missed her and Raoul. Most of all I miss Philippe. I started to feel home sick. I put my head into my hands gently, making my curls fall down in front my hands. I swear I could hear murmuring but I was only half listening.

"Rose? Are you alright" Erik had asked me another time. Clearly getting quite annoyed with me.

"Rose? Answer me now," Erik said half yelling. I still didn't answer. The next thing I know my head is being held in his hands. Oh, they are soft and gentle. He held my head like it was a new born child. I felt as if I should melt there and then.

Pull yourself together rose! I thought to myself. He will never think of me that way. What wrong with me. I looked into Erik's eyes slowly going back to reality.

"What? Oh, yes I am…," I finally replied with a sigh to carry on afterwards. Erik smiled softly and relaxed a bit removing his hands.

I couldn't believe, for only a few hours had I known Erik, he, himself was worried about me. I smiled to reassure him that I was fine.

"What did you mean show me off to the world?" I asked frowning a bit. I don't usually sing in front of people, unless they persuade me. I could tell here and now I wouldn't like what he had in store to say.

"I will be your teacher for your voice, of course, but I will train you for something more spectacular!" He grinned and looked carefully through his parchments of music to find a good piece for me to sing to.

"The opera's. None in Paris will ever be as great as the Opera Populaire but you will have your limelight, my dear: Erik looked at me, Erik had this proud look in his golden orbs and I had only an ounce of a guess why.

I sighed and toke the sheet of parchment into my hands. Holding it softly so, I would not damage his beautiful work.

Erik sat there on the edge of his seat ready to teach me to sing and to strengthen my voice. I looked through the music and looked at him a little frown formed its way upon my brow. "Are you sure, Erik? I don't think I could reach —, " Erik and I both turned to the door to hear something shatter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do you like? Please review! I'll love you for ever! And I have chocolate. Waves chocolate around you now you want to...hehehe. I shall try update as soon as possible so I don't let you get bored. Another cliffy what will happen? Who made the shattering sound? Whose there and what will Erik do to protect Rose? Check out next time.

From your faithful writer,

madamfluff


	6. He Doesn't Deserve This

Hello my people! I'm in a rather good mood. I longer go to school so this means I can update a lot more! YAY! Well this chapter reveals what happened shortly after the shatter was heard. I know you are all thinking who is it? Right? Yeah well you shall see at the end grins Well enjoy!

**Chapter: He Doesn't Deserve This**

Erik and I both looked towards the door immediately. Erik cautiously stood up, walking silently towards the door. I stood up the parchment of music floating down to the ground gracefully. Erik put a hand out for me to stop move but I ignored his safety gesture and went over to him silently. Erik looked at me and frowned, well it was more of a half frown. I smiled shrugging. Erik opened the door softly so nothing could be heard.

I didn't want to believe what had just happened. I fell to my knees beside Erik. I had screamed from shock. It had come out of nowhere. The dagger had flown right into Erik's shoulder. Erik sat up against the wall holding onto his shoulder tightly. I crawled over to him looking t his shoulder. I softly touched his hand and moved it so I could see the wound. He flinched as I ripped his top off.

"There's nothing you can do Rose. Do not worry about it," Erik said whispering. I shook my head.

"I can fix it Erik," I said looking at him, "I can fix it…I can" One tear fell from my eye. I could fix it for him if he stopped being such a man.

Erik smiled and leaned his head back against the book case. I put some pressure on his wound sot he bleeding would stop. Erik winced in pain. I looked at the dagger in his shoulder disgustingly.

"Erik, do you have a needle and thread?" I asked him holding the pressure on his wound.

"In that draw, why?" Erik pointed looking at me.

"I said I can fix it," I replied taking his hand and making him keep the pressure on his wound. I stood up and went over to the draw opening it. I felt his eyes on me the whole time till I got back to him with a needle and thread.

"You are going to stitch me up?" He asked his eye on the needle.

"Yes sire, I am…unless you want a dagger in your shoulder forever," I replied smiling/ I knelt down and removed his hand. I pulled out the knife quickly so then it was over and down with.

Erik clenched his teeth, closing his eyes in pain.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly. I felt horrible doing this to him; he didn't deserve to be in this position. I stitched him up while he was still in pain from the dagger.

I finished quickly and then looked at him. "I fixed it Erik…" I said quietly.

Erik smiled at me sadly. "Thank you Rose…very much…most would run at this chance…you're the first to help me…I appreciate it…" He said looking into my eyes.

I smiled sweetly. Who could do this to a man like Erik? He is the most daring and sweetest of all men. Erik didn't deserve this kind of treatment. I would make sure it would never happen again.

Erik suddenly looked at the doorway to see a men standing there. I turned round frowning deeply. I looked in disbelief…

I stood up quickly. "Raoul…Philippe…"


	7. Welcome Back To The Light

**Chapter 7: Welcome Back To The Light**

I stood there not able to believe my eyes. Raoul and Philippe stood there before me. I was so joyful to see them but yet I hated them for intruding. They had no right to be here. To break into another's home is a criminals job not theirs. They are patrons…well they are at least meant to be.

There was another clatter outside the door and Christine walked in. I looked at her tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe this…after everything. Next thing I knew I was yelling at the top of my lungs.

"I hate you all!" I stormed out of the room into the bedroom. Erik stood up and followed me into the bedroom. Raoul grabbed Erik's arm stopping him. I lay down on the bed sobs escaping inside of me.

"Let go of me fob. I have more pressing matters to attend to. A young lady is in need of services" He ripped his arm away from Raoul and headed to the bedroom and stopped before entering turning round to a tear stained face Christine.

"I would've have expected better from you Christine. To let me get dagger from your fobbish Victome and let your cousin hurt this bad. That's not how I taught." He turned before he started naming her things. He come in and sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Sweet Rose…what have they done to you?" Erik said soothingly while stroking my hair. I turned my face to him. My face tear stained and my eyes red from crying so much. "Oh Rose…" Erik moved gently to sit on the bed. Erik helped me sit carefully that he didn't hurt me.

"Rose…my dear you least of all should not say that word hate…" He smiled, "I does not suit your form" I smiled a bit. Erik moved me onto his lap and held me.

It had been about an hour till I had calmed down and now all that was left was my silent tears. Erik looked down at me and wiped the last terrible tears away. I smiled sadly.

"Now my sweet Rose we shall try and talk to those two foppish boys and Christine" Erik smiled and kissed my forehead softly. He helped me stand up.

I looked at him. "Thank you Erik…" I said quietly, "It's been awhile since anybody did this for me…"

I walked out to where Philippe, Raoul and Christine sat waiting impatiently. Christine sat in Raoul's arms lovingly like she had never broken Erik's heart. Philippe sat there with a worried look on his face. Raoul and Christine instantly stood up as I walked out. Philippe was the next. I ran into Philippe's open arms. I missed him so much and I never wanted him to let me go. Not ever. I cried silently into his chest. Raoul walked over and tried to get a hug from me but I wouldn't let go of Philippe.

"Go away Raoul…I hate you…I know you through it at him…I will never forgive you for it…just leave me alone Raoul…" I couldn't stand the sight of Raoul right now. I know Erik wouldn't be very happy to hear me that 'hate' word but right now that's how I felt. I felt a soft kiss on the top of my dark red hair. I knew it was Raoul but I did nothing. I stayed non moving in Philippe's strong arms where nothing could harm me. I could feel Erik watching me. His eyes never left me.

Next, Christine, Christine was next. I moved my face so half of it was showing. Christine came over stroking my face gently.

"My little cousin…I rushed to Philippe's house as soon I heard you had not returned home. You have had me worried to pieces. I left England as soon as I heard you had been missing for days…" Christine said a wiping her own tears away.

I saw Erik flinch from the sound of England. Was Raoul that paranoid that Erik would come after them? My anger boiled it up but I would not show it, I just have to keep it down. Instead fresh tears flowed down my face. Erik moved forward just for my safety. Raoul saw this and moved forward.

"Stay away from our Rose. You have done enough damage to this family. You're a monster for kidnapping Rose." Raoul said through anger. Philippe kissed the top of my head over and over again. I looked at Erik.

"A monster?" I heard myself say. Everyone looked at me. "If I had to say Raoul. You're the monster." I went to Erik and went into his arms. I looked at Erik.

Erik looked at me and smiled softly. "I do not want Raoul or Christine here Erik…only Philippe…he holds his anger…please...make them go away…" Erik nodded and looked at them.

"Sweet Rose wishes that Raoul and Christine leave and only that Philippe stays behind. So will the fob and his wife please leave the rest of us be. You will easily find your back up to the light" Christine cried silently and left immediately. Raoul tried to protest but Philippe pushed him away.

"I will handle this you two have done enough damage already to her well being" Philippe said quite harshly. I looked at Erik. He kept his arms around me so that I would be warm and also to comfort me.

Philippe stood there before us and sighed quietly to himself. "What do you want with my Rose, Phantom?" He asked calmly.

"Whatever she wants from me is what I want from her" Erik said looking at Philippe plainly. Philippe looked at me for an answer.

"I want his friendship Philippe and for him to teach me to sing. Please Philippe let me have this one thing. If you love me you will do this for me. Please Philippe" I said pleading. Erik kissed the top of my head, whispering words to me quietly. _Be strong my sweet Rose…you have to be to keep us together, _Erik thought.

Philippe sighed rubbing his chin in thought. I pulled away from Erik and went over to Philippe. I held his face in my cold hands. Philippe held my hands gently looking into my eyes,

"Your hands are freezing my Rose" Philippe said. I smiled softly, showing him I was healthy and strong.

"Please Philippe…please for me? I will love you forever you know I would never disobey your rules…" I said softly and quietly. Philippe sighed giving in and nodded. I grinned hugging him closely. "Oh thank you Philippe…" I kissed his check a thousand times over. I then ran over to Erik hugging him. He hugged me back while I cried happily.

"I get to see you all the time now but only Philippe will know and-and no-one will ever know but us three…" I grinned happily. Erik smiled and kissed my forehead.

"But now sweet Rose, you shall return to the light and return when you please. But you must go back up to the fresh air and get cleaned, eat and freshen up for the man that will be waiting for you in his dreams" Erik smiled softly and kissed my forehead softly again. Erik turned me round and gently pushed me towards Philippe. I smiled and looked at Erik waving a silent good-bye.

Philippe and I returned to the light talking happily like I hadn't been missing. I was happy to see my family again. But I would return no matter what happened to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you are guys hope you enjoyed this one. What will happen next? Check it out next time on I've Been Warned.

Yours faithfully,

madamfluff


	8. Some Fairy Tales Do Come True

**Chapter 8: Some Fairy Tales Can Come True**

It has been forever since I last Erik. I have been missing him like when a woman loses a jewel or when their lovers leave them for a short period of time. Although, for me it hasn't been a short period of time. Raoul is always coming round for dinner or to talk…it is so frustrating, I wish he would just go back to London with Christine and leave me alone.

But now it is late and the couple left awhile ago. I got out of bed still in my day clothes and went to my bedroom door. Good, nobody is walking around. Everyone is in bed. I snuck out of my room closing the door behind me silently. I slipped down the stairs and out the front door.

I was not seen by one person, which I am thankful for. I smiled to myself as I climbed up the steps to the Opera Populaire. Even now, it is still breath taking. I pushed open the door softly and closed it after I slipped in.

A breeze ran through the entrance room. More leaves had become victims under dust and the wind. I smiled thinking of the first time I came here. I walked to the doors that were once the doors to the stage but now they hung off their hinges. Swaying deadly in the wind.

I walked through the burnt doorway and towards the stage. I looked at box 5, hoping that, that same white mask was standing there watching me. To my disappoint it wasn't. I walked over the stage and behind the back dropping. I went to Christine's old room.

Opening the door and looking in, I realized that this was the only place in the opera house that was not badly burnt. It was clean and held no dust. He cleans…why? After what he did to her. I closed the door and looked at the mirror.

"Erik?" I asked while looking round the room. "Are you here? Please be home" I said quietly.

Erik opened the mirror and walked out. I grinned and went over and hugged him. Erik held onto me tightly. I buried my face into him. Erik looked over me.

"My gosh, my sweet Rose. You're blooming nicely," He said sweetly. I blushed a bit and nodded my thank you.

I looked at him and my smile vanished. "Erik are you not well? You're deathly pale and you're growing awfully thin" I said worriedly. I did not like the look of this.

"When did not came back I gave up hope…started to doubt that you would return" He said silently. I smiled and hugged him putting my face into him.

"I am here now, am I not?" I asked him. I felt him nod softly. I smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked at him. "And I shall not leave till I, personally see some muscle on your bones" I smiled sweetly.

Erik smiled and toke my hand in his, leading the way to his home. "Erik, I'm sorry I did not come earlier…Raoul and Christine are always coming over for a cup of tea or dinner and I can never get away..." I said sadly.

Erik looked at me and nodded his forgiveness. I smiled softly. "It does not matter now, does it? You are here now" He smiled as we reached his home. I nodded looking around, feeling something different.

"Erik…have you done something to your home?" I asked looking at him. He nodded softly.

"Indeed I have" He said smiling. He walked over to a newly furnished door and opened. I dropped my mouth.

"Erik it's beautiful" I walked inside as Erik stood in the doorway.

"And it's just for you my Rose," Erik said sweetly. I turned to him.

"What do you mean Erik?" I asked.

"This room is yours. When you feel the least bit tired or wish to stay here for a night or two. This shall be where you stay. This is your room and I did it all for you" Erik said proudly. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you Erik" I hugged him again as he smiled. I looked around the room. The bed was white with pink silk sheets and a blue duvet. The draws, bed side table and the chest at the end of the bed were made the same. I smiled happily. But the one thing that caught my great attention was the vanity.

It was the most gorgeous one I had ever seen. "I shall take it you like it" I nodded at his words. I looked at him. "I love it" I grinned happily.


End file.
